


one for the boys

by sassturbathor, trans_heroes



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Catwalk, Feminization, Hiddlesworth, High Heels, I missed you sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, anyway, i have no tags, pls enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassturbathor/pseuds/sassturbathor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_heroes/pseuds/trans_heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wants to surprise Tom with a spontaneous visit. What Tom got are actually two surprises and he's pleased with both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one for the boys

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; FINALLY I wrote a hiddlesworth one shot with the help of one of my best friends (mentioned). THANK YOU THANK YOU, YOU LIL FAG ♥
> 
> I got inspired by [this ](http://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/style/articles/2014-05/28/samuel-l-jackson-one-for-the-boys-fashion-ball-lcm)then I couldn’t help myself and things happened + I apologise immediately for my awful tense and/or grammar mistakes, so;
> 
> please don’t be harsh to me /)w(\

Today has been the day. Tom doesn’t even know how he managed to get to this event, but it’s for a good intention and that’s all he cared for. He’s really excited about what he’s going to wear. All he knows is that the designer, (Alexander McQueen), will dress him up. His way to the event has been a cocktail of different feelings. First it was excitement, but with every step he took, he becomes more nervous. The fear of failing now overwhelming him. He never walked on a catwalk before, but at the end it was nothing than walking a path for the crowd. Nothing special. 

Now he’s in the dressing room where a group of make up artists, models and some unknown faces assemble. They already waited for him. All he knows is that he should grow his hair and dye it black. The rest should be a surprise.. 

Meanwhile Chris made his way to his seat. He makes sure it wasn’t reserved in the front row. He didn’t want to be spotted by the Brit in this moment, when he made his way out. Although he would love to see Tom up close, but Chris being here was a surprise of course, and he would hate to ruin it. The tall man smiled to himself as he sat down, just imagining the look he would receive from Tom when he popped out of nowhere and meets him with a kiss. 

In the dressing room is a manikin all dressed up. Tom assumes that it’s going to be his outfit. It’s not his style, but it was something special. His fingertips brush over the material. The lace on the emerald corset feels so soft, but the thing that actually shocked him are the shoes. Four inch high heels in black. How is he going to survive that? Suddenly an artist pulls him down to the chair to do the make up. His make up made him look like a junkie. With brown eyeshadow underneath his eyes, pale skin and more make up to underline his already prominent cheekbones. ”Ten minutes!”, yells an assistant to both of them. Tom nodded, getting quickly into his clothes. The high heels bother him, but he couldn’t change it now. Also he doesn’t want to ruin the concept. ”Deep breaths Tom. Deep breaths.”, he tells himself. Now he hears Samuel, the host, screaming for him. ‘This is it.’, thought Tom. He’s going to trip over his own feet and fall and embarrass himself on stage. 

Chris’ eyes followed the people currently going down the catwalk, hoping Tom would come out soon. Not that he didn’t enjoy everything and the other models showing off body and clothes, it was quite interesting. 

The next participant came into his view with wobbly, almost awkward steps, but the first thing Chris notices are the black lacquer high heels hugging impossibly long gorgeous legs. The tight leather pants matches with the black lacquer from his high heels, that clinge on Tom’s legs. His outfit gets complete with a blouse, dedicated to the middle age and on top of it, a green corset with beautiful black lace. 

The Australian just had to mutter a “Damn.” at that, because.. well, damn. His prayers were answered. There was Thomas William Hiddleston, wearing four inch heals and going down a catwalk. Chris nearly fell out of his chair! 

The more Tom got in the centre of the catwalk, he changed his mind. Suddenly he feels confident. Was it the high heels? He struts, proudly of himself, on the catwalk as if he tries to seduce the crowd. Or Chris. God! What would he think about that? 

As if the clothes didn’t make Chris want to go up there and steal Tom for himself, now the Brit is walking in a way that definitely made something stirr in the pit of Chris’ belly (More specificly, between his legs). After hypnotizingly watching Tom for a few more seconds, he turned to someone sitting next to him. ”Hey,” he says, seeking attention from the stranger. ”Do you know where the changing room for the models are?” The man looks questionablly at Chris, but then answers: ”Uh.. it’s over there.. I think,” he points towards a few small tented rooms. ”But why-?” ”And let’s not forget our special guest; Chris Hemsworth!”, Samuel’s voice booms happily over the crowd. Fuck. 

Tom’s walk seems to be confident, yet it breaks in a matter of seconds as Chris name tingles in his ear. Almost tripping over his own feet, he turns around to see if it’s real. Is he really here? His eyes widen in shock, his mouth hung slightly agape by the sight of his lover. Well, that was unexpected. 

Chris looks back at Tom. In his mind, he repeats the word ’shit’ and to make it better, Samuel invites him to join up on the catwalk. ‘Well that’s just great!’, he thought to himself. How could he say no? He tries everything to get rid his hardening cock, before he stands. A muted sigh, a bit of awkward walking and then some blabbing from Samuel and Chris is next to Tom with a sheepish smile, “Surprise.” he says weakly to the Brit next to him. 

"I-Uh.. I-", stutters Tom away. He wants to jump in excitement, clinge on his side, kiss his entire face, but even a sentence seems like a challenge to him. All he could do, is walking till the end of the catwalk with Chris. It calmed him for some reason so the end didn’t seem that awful. Smiling back to him, he checked Chris out. All dressed up in a suit. God! How much he wished to wear one at the moment, but there was a visible ‘surprise’ for Tom, that he really didn’t expect. "Oh my god!", mouthed Tom to Chris, pointing down to Chris’ actual surprise. 

Chris let out a noise of relief, glad to be off the catwalk and glad he was mostly alone with Tom now. He looks to where he was pointing and a chuckle rises from his chest. ”Yeah, see what you do to me? Just by walking you drive me crazy.” The worst challenge has been done, but there’s another challenge for Tom that he’s willingly to accept. Chris leans in and kisses Tom’s neck, also grabbing himself a handful of this beautiful ass. His left leg already hooks on Chris waist, leaning his head against the wall and moans as Chris sucked on his sweet spot. After a short while he mumbles: “Where’s your room?” in a raspy tone against Tom’s neck. He replies: “Around the cor-Ah! Chris~” 

The Australian grins against his neck, continuing his open mouthed kisses and nibbles slowly up and down the older man’s neck and jawline. The sounds, coming from that man beneath him, are only making it harder for Chris not to just drop him and fuck him right then and there. He manages carry him all the way to his dressing room, with both of Tom’s legs wrapping around his waist and Chris’ hands running anywhere they could reach. The moment he steps in, he slams the Brit against the wall with hungry lips connecting and hips grinding for some very needed friction. 

Tom’s hand grabs a fistful of his hair, roaming his tongue on every inch he could reach inside Chris’ mouth. Now inside the dressing room, he knows that would be it and it wouldn’t be the gentle way, but that doesn’t seem to bother him, since he missed Chris so dearly. The nights he spent so lonely were mostly dedicated behind his eyelids where Chris gives him a proper fuck, but once he opened his eyes, the only thing to be found is sticky sheets and three fingers inside him. God how desperate he is. Now his clothed crotch is grinding against Chris’, making him moan in the kiss. Tom breaks the kiss to catch his breath again and says out of breath: “Yes Chris. Fuck~! I’m all yours.” 

Chris rests his face in the crook of Tom’s neck. A moan slips from his mouth as they rock together in a perfect rhythm. “I’ve missed hearing you say that~” he says, voice deep and he already begins to pant. Chris’ voice is the reason for Tom’s stirr cock. It goes straight down south. “Mmmhm, darling~”, he purrs. “How much I missed you.” Chris bright blue eyes are blown with hungry lust and his body yearning for the one in front of him. He moves his hands down Tom’s body. One stopping to undo the older man’s pants, while the other grinding against his crotch torturesly. 

Meanwhile Tom’s hands are now busy as well, undoing the buttons on Chris’ shirt. With all sense of fashion he has, Tom still prefers him naked. Just the way the gods built him. Well shaped with abs to swoon over. His rock hard chest feels even better on his fingertips than he remembered. His grinds loses its rhythm, too busy touching every inch of Chris. 

Tom’s touch is tugging away the remains of his patience and sanity. He finally gets those damn pants off, they pool at his feet, leaving Tom in four inch heels, the white blouse and his corset, which he plans to keep on Tom. The corset outlines his body in ways, that Chris could just come by looking. “God Tom~ Ah!~ Y-you should wear these type of clothes more often.” He pants out, eyes scanning over the body in front of him. He then starts quickly taking away his own pants and boxers. This grinding shit just wasn’t cutting it anymore. 

As Chris took his own clothes off, Tom licks over his thin lips, almost begging with his entire body to take him. ”As you wish.”, pants Tom out, while he tries to get rid off this blouse. It’s already hot enough inside the room. His eyes couldn’t leave from Chris’ hardened member. It amazes him every single time to see him like this. ”Chris~”, he whines. They haven’t even started yet, but Tom could imagine to come from a single touch. At least it feels like it. 

Chris doesn’t waste any time to return back to Tom. Pushing his now naked body against the other man’s. Their cocks are rubbing together, making both of them shiver at the touch. 

With his eyes closed, Tom leans his head back against the door. The door frame is now his support to stand on place, otherwise he would break down immediately. 

Thick hands come to run over Tom’s sides again, his other hand squeezing Tom’s perfect ass. A high pitched moan follows from the Brit as response. 

Chris panics as he realises that no lube is near them and Tom acknowledges it, so he takes Chris hand and sucks two of his fingers until they’re slick with his own spit. Tom doesn’t dare to break the eye contact to him and god damn if Tom doesn’t hurry up by now, Chris is going to come just by the sight of Tom licking and sucking his fingers. “There we go.”, he replies huskily, after letting them out with a wet ‘pop’ noise. 

The grin on Tom’s face soon washes off as Chris pushes the first finger inside. He gasps, then letting out a shaky breath. The second digit goes inside, but the difference between Tom’s long, bony and Chris thick fingers is obvious and the stretch shows Tom how much different. He’s panting, but soon the pain turns out to be pleasurable. As Chris started to scissor him, Tom’s patience reached his limit and he moans: “Enough! I- I need you.” “What do you need hmm?”, he asks back and licks a fine line up Tom’s neck before, a little roughly, pushing the two digits inside of Tom again. ”Your cock~!”, the Brit whines. “Oh god, give it to me!” Chris laughs deeply and replies: “Whatever you want.”, before gripping his hips tightly and letting out a groan as he pushes himself inside of Tom inch for inch. It burns. Oh god and how it did (!), but he manages it. 

Tom’s grip is firmly on the well built shoulders, his long legs tightly wrapped around his waist. ”Chr- Ah! Chris!”, he purrs into Chris’ ear, then nibbling teasingly on it. 

Chris’ body shivers at the touch, his cock throbbing inside Tom and he lets out even more moans. It has been far too long and Chris really needed this, especially from Tom. It only takes him a matter if seconds before he finds a nice pace to plow into the Brit, with his eyes shut and mouth hanging open as pleasure takes over his senses. 

Tom’s mouth still clinges on the Australian’s ear. He pants into it, actually trying to tell him how wonderful it is to feel him again, but nothing comes out. Too much adrenaline is rushing through his veins and straight to his cock. ”Chris~”, he moans. His grip on the neck now tighter, digging his nails lightly into it. 

"Oh god! Tom~ You’re so tight~" Desperate moans fill the small changing room, his breath heavy and he didn’t give a damn if anyone could hear them. He drags yearning lips across pale skin, now since he’s so close, he can see the shit ton of makeup covering Tom’s face. A soundless laugh leaves him along with a cry of pleasure following it. His hands find their usual trails around Tom’s body, remembering every little sensitive spot that make the older man twitch. 

"Chris- Ah! Fuck~", he begs. Actually he tried to tell him to touch his pre-come leaking cock without success. Damn! He never exptected to be so close to the edge by such a short time. At the end it’s Chris’ god damn fault for being so flawlessly beautiful with every single fiber of his being. A sin sent down to earth to test his responsibility, but he fails miserably. "Chris please~" 

It didn’t take the Australian long to figure out what the other man wanted. With one arm supporting Tom, he snakes his other between their bodies, wrapping his hand around the older man’s neglected cock, stroking till it was in the same rhythm as his hips. Chris’ mouth went back to action, biting and licking any skin he could reach, only pausing every few moments to release a moan as the pleasure spiked through him and began to hint of an oncoming climax. 

Tom’s heels are digging Chris’ back as he started to stroke him. His hold now tighter than ever. It even starts bleeding on the muscular shoulder at some point. ”Ngh- I think I-“ and with this poor attempt of warning Chris to come, he just did. His mouth hung open with a silent cry, still not being able to realise what actually happens at the moment. 

Chris keeps stroking Tom, till he’s sure he has gotten every drop out. Now placing his come-covered hand back on the Brit’s hip, he holds him firmly as he finishes off with horribly rough pounding and quiet grunts. Soon enough he’s coming inside the man just moments later and he swears each minute he spends with Tom, it always is better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED ♥


End file.
